Uncovering the Mole
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: When the identity of the mole is finally revealed, no one can believe their ears.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is dedicated to Miss West who heard out both sides to this story. For this story's idea, I was reading fansites as to who their suggestions were on who the mole was. Everyone was like, "Kaldur! He was just made up for the show!" "Artemis! She's lying!" "Megan! She's lying too!" No one ever said Robin or Wally. So… I… I decided to take it into my hands to show you all what it would be like if our ginger and ebony betrayed the team. I'm pretty sure that there isn't a spy, just a camera in one of the souvenirs, but still… **

"… **along with Robin's apparent eating disorder. I mean come on, am I the only one who noticed his knees are bigger than his thighs? KF, give him your damn sandwich!" –razorcandy180**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters or those cool Robin socks on EBay that I wanted really badly…**

* * *

><p>Robin quickly grabbed Kid Flash's right glove and tugged him fast down the hall, the sound of their feet hitting the floor hard advertising their location, but the ebony among them knew that there was nowhere to hide. They weren't safe. They just needed to stall until the League and the rest of the team showed up to save the day and take them back to Mount Justice, but even then, they weren't safe. Safe shouldn't even be considered a real word when on the topic of any form of hero because just like the word perfect, neither are actual words. No one can be safe, same with perfection an impossible goal. The two heroes running down the hall didn't want to be perfect though. They just wanted to avoid the men with guns tracking them down.<p>

"How did they find us?" Robin demanded to know, his voice a sharp hiss, never letting up on the tight grip he had on the red glove in fear of losing his ginger. "We snuck in undetected! _Batman _hacked the motion censors even! Someone snitched on us!"

Kid Flash heartbrokenly averted his eyes, keeping two steps behind Robin so the ebony couldn't see his expression, his eyes scanning the surrounding corridors. Every open hallway was an escape route for later or a place for an enemy to be hiding in, weapon in hand, ready to take over at any second. He could just see them recognize him and aim their sights on the Boy Wonder in front of him, their bullets piercing his pure and unmarred flesh, causing him to crumble and sprawl out on the concrete floor, his scarlet blood pooling around him. At the thought, Kid Flash wrapped his own fingers under Robin's palm fearfully, having no intention of losing his best friend like that. No, cross that. He had no intention of losing his best friend.

"W-Well… we don't know that. Maybe they just…" the boy with the hidden freckles tensed in advance for the argument that was sure to spring from his suggestion, "Maybe Batman messed up?"

Robin made no comment, but his grip on the red glove became a death grip, obviously pretty ticked at the accusation. Kid Flash was fine with the loss of circulation, preferring it to the beating he imagined he would've taken for such awful words in the presence of the Dark Knight's biggest fan. He simply ran fast, easily keeping up with his shorter companion. He didn't ask where they were going. He didn't ask why they were running. He just kept their gloves connected while his heart's halves went on broken, throbbing and aching to be stitched together again, to be whole, but there were no more stitches to sew and no more needles sharp enough to pierce the stone that tried to be the ginger's heart. It couldn't do much, but its purpose was clear enough.

"KF, this is serious. There has to be a mole on the team. I mean, think about it! All the facts point to one! The Injustice League always managed to know where we going to be! The baddies knew where to strike to hurt us most! They managed to sneak in to the base and actually tamper with one of the League members!" at the confused 'huh' that came from the ginger's lips, Robin explained further. "Red Tornado, remember? Ivo managed to get him out of there to work on him, which means he had the clearance to get in. Someone would've had to hack him in, disable the cameras and so forth!"

Kid Flash felt his face flush, forcing his eyes to stick to enemy-hunting. He could've accused Robin of being the mole, but he knew who the mole was… and they definitely didn't have pretty blue eyes and fake black hair. No, they were struggling to breathe normally, tears burning deep down, holding the hand of the only person in the universe that dedicated his whole heart to loving and protecting him without knowing that he was running around behind his back, betraying him beyond belief.

"Oh yeah…" he mumbled, biting hard at his lower lip. "W… Where are we going exactly?"

Robin hesitated, pulling Kid Flash up to the wall beside him, peeking down a corridor for a moment to make sure there was no life or laser sights pointed their way. The ebony lightened the death grip on his best friend, but he refused to let the hand go; he knew if he did, something was going to happen and he'd lose that freckled face he had come to known, the face that would devastate him if it was no longer there to greet him with a big grin when he came to Mount Justice every day, even when the mood was grim.

"There… I think there's a room back there we can hide in until the others get here. If not, I can at least try calling for help," Robin struggled to catch his breath, putting his arms behind his head, tugging Wally's arm with the attached hand. "I'm not losing you to these baddies. Not without one hell of a fight at least."

Kid Flash's eyebrows furrowed and he swallowed hard, staring hard down the hallway. He looked for any moving patches of darkness, any eyes getting caught in the faint light, any opening or closing doors. It was too dark to tell though. He didn't want to risk it.

"Rob, why can't we just keep running? Wouldn't that be safer? I mean, someone could be down there a-and… um… you know, why don't you go down there and hide? I'll go run for help?" he did his best to stall, trying to talk the domino masked boy out of his idea, near positive of the consequences that would come of trying to hide. "No, even better! I'll find a map of this place, come back and smuggle you out safely! Then you and me can go back to the Cave and eat ice cream sundaes until we have to waddle everywhere! How's that sound?"

Robin grinned at the idea, but he shook his head and lowered their hands back down to their sides, dragging Kid Flash after him down the dark hallway. The ginger didn't want to go though. The huge complicated mess of knots in his stomach, formed purely of fear, dread and remorse assured him that nothing could come of creeping down through the darkness. Every step brought on whites of eyes that were invisible until the light struck them, just like animals of the night, but the eyes he saw were human. They were human with ill-intentions written into the smirks he was sure lined their lips, the narrowed slits they dared call eyes glinting in the darkness happily as they knew they were going to win, just like they always did.

"Please…" Kid Flash whispered, desperately trying to turn Robin around. "W-We shouldn't be going down here… Something's going to be wrong, I can feel it!"

Robin rolled his eyes, digging his toes into the floor as he continued on down the hall, trying his best to run while dragging the speedster after him, his domino mask trained on the door that ominously sat at the end. It practically had a spotlight on it, an angelic chorus beckoning for them to take refuge in it until further notice. It wasn't like anything was going to happen… the baddies couldn't be down this far. They hadn't known about the secret passage! Only the mole could've told them if they did know, and Robin _knew _that Kid Flash couldn't be the mole. His best friend wouldn't betray him like that. No. I mean, best friends made secrets, but a secret like that would simply be unforgivable… Good thing that would never happen!

"You worry too much, Gingey," Robin teased, lightly releasing his friend's hand from his own to start picking at the lock, his tongue temporarily poking through his lips in thought. "Just keep a look out for anyone. This should only… take a second…"

Kid Flash rung his hands nervously, the stress clear in his face as worried emeralds darted around through the darkness, tensing at every corner, every doorknob, every creak in the ceiling. Every regret he had ever suppressed, every nervous laugh he had swallowed; it was all starting to come back at him with an angry passion. It had to be because he was with the one person on earth that he never wanted to discover his faults, the one person on earth who he'd hurt the most when the world found out that one stupid mistake he had maid.

"Got it!" Robin cried happily under his breath, making Kid Flash jump nearly a foot into the air, scared stiff at the sudden voice.

The ebony laughed despite the fear he really felt, busting the door in with his shoulder and slipping his arm through the ginger's, stubbornly tugging him into the room before easing the door closed with his shoulders and starting up the computer he carried with him everywhere. Kid Flash wasn't watching him anymore. The terrified green eyes were locked on the row of men ahead of them on the opposite end of the room, hidden in the shadows, the only visible part of them coming from the dim light coming from the small window off to the side of them. When they saw the ginger, their lips twisted up into cynical smiles.

"At least let me say goodbye," Wally breathed from behind the mask, scooting closer to the little bird that would forever be etched across his heart under the best friend title.

Robin raised an eyebrow at the voice, stopping his fingers and looking curiously up at his friend. The confusion in his voice was clearly illuminated by the blue light of his computer, making the ginger's breath catch in his throat, tears starting to burn in the oldest among them's eyes. His hands trembled before he threw his arms around his best friend, clutching him tight to his chest. He screwed his eyes up tight, praying that the tears weren't all too noticeable to anyone but Robin.

"KF- wh-… what's wrong?" the little ebony's voice was way too soft to be angry, but he didn't return the hug.

Wally's breath became hitched, but Kid Flash desperately tried to hide it from his friend. He was strong. He could do this.

"Dick…" he breathed the name much softer than before, whispering it into Robin's ear, "I just… just know that I'm sorry. I never meant to keep the lie this long but…"

Robin's eyes widened in fear and he set his hands to Kid Flash's chest, pushing him back enough so that he could stare into the face, searching the tears for answers desperately.

"Stop talking like that! You're scaring me!" he bit his lip lightly, his hands shaking. "Why are you like this? What happened?"

It was at that moment Robin felt something poke in-between his shoulder, something that felt just like a gun barrel. He reacted fast, ducking out of his best friend's arms and scrambling back, only making it a foot or so behind Kid Flash.

"W-What was that?" he cried, his voice shaking just as bad as his hands now.

He sat on the floor, his knees just barely lifted and one hand out to shield his face. Kid Flash protectively stepped out in front of his buddy, throwing his arms out to block the range on the gun.

"Please! Just let me say goodbye! You promised if I listened, you wouldn't touch him!" the hidden freckle face claimed, his eyes wide and his heart hammering.

A deep, throaty chuckle sounded. "Ah, yes, but if we used a bullet…"

Robin staggered to his feet, setting a hand to Kid Flash's arm fearfully. He couldn't get a word in just yet though. The ginger still had a fight to put up before this was over.

"Just… give me five minutes. A-and… let him go. He has family and friends who'll be devastated if they lose him. I'll come with you guys! I'll let you kill me! Please!" he begged, setting a hand to Robin's in a hope that his words had hit home for the man in front of him.

"Two minutes," the voice compromised before the light snapped on and Kid Flash found he was alone with Robin.

He quickly removed his mask, pulling it down so it was the real him looking at the fake friend, his tears a lot more visible now. He turned to face the little ebony, setting a hand to the pale cheek lightly.

"Rob…" he started, his voice broken.

It was Robin's turn to talk though. There was silence and he was going to abuse it until it couldn't even take a hospital machinery provided breath.

"_What the hell is going on? _Who was that? Where are you going? KF, what's- why is this all happening?" he screamed, fear easily serving as gasoline to the fire burning inside of him.

Wally bit his lip, forcing Robin to hug him again, crushing the little black-haired boy to his chest in a death grip. He leaned his head down just enough so even the softest whisper could easily be heard by the sidekick, not wanting anyone other than his whole world to hear the lies slip past his lips.

"I'm the mole," was all Wally had to say before Robin found something to protest about.

Wally had no intention of letting Robin to cut him off though. He had two minutes to do something that would take a lifetime and he intended it to mean something. He wanted the next five minutes to be the last thing he was remembered for, the last thing that would curse and ruin his name as long as it would leave someone with a faint smile from memory.

"Five months ago, the Injustice League approached me. They noticed how close you and I were and they said if I didn't help them, they would kill you. You're my bro, my best friend, my everything! I knew that if I said no, I would immediately have to call the funeral parlor and have them make a coffin for me because… I can't live without you. I only agreed to help them so you could stay alive! I wanted to tell you; I sat there every night for the first two months, screaming into pillows and punching walls, but I couldn't lose you and I won't now. I'm going to go with them now so you can keep on living…"

"Just… Don't forget me Robin. I know… you probably hate me now, but I love you and I never meant for it to get this far. I never meant to hurt you like this; I never meant to lie to you, at all! I just-… I'd rather you live then me! I'd rather it be me who died than you because at least if I die first, I can create this awesome penthouse up in Heaven so when you die of natural causes, you'll come up with me and we'll party like rock stars. You have _no _idea how sorry I am. It's been eating me away since the day I agreed, but I'm not losing you over something I could easily prevent."

"When I'm gone though… don't hate me. I know you're going to be mad at me for betraying you… for never saying anything… but please don't hate me. I already hate myself, I don't need you joining in. Protect the world for me. Flirt with the girls so they can feel loved. Clean out the kitchens because, let's be honest, you look like you're anorexic. Never stop smiling so the rest of the world can catch the happy they think you have. Be the hero I never could be. Be the best friend I failed to be. Be the-," he speed rambled, tears falling softly as he fought to speak through his broken breath.

By this point, he had Robin latched onto him like a leech, tears slipping from underneath the domino mask, heartbroken gasps slipping past the pink lips. An invisible broken heart was sketched over the ebony's face, his arms locked so Wally couldn't escape, even if he wanted to.

"N-No!" Robin sobbed, trembling as if he had swallowed an earthquake. "I can't lose you too! Please, tell me this is just a stupid joke! Go on, laugh at me for falling for it! Laugh at me for crying like a girl! Stop it and tell me you're lying!"

No matter how hard he pleaded, Wally couldn't say it. He just bowed his head, letting his tears fall into Robin's hair. The silence slowly started to kill Robin, heartbroken cries starting to bubble up, on the verge of screaming.

"You can't do it! You can't do _this_! Let them kill me! What am I going to do w-without you? _P-please!_" he shrieked, any trace of hope long ago drowned from his voice. "You're my best friend! You can't be the mole! You can't be the one who-…"

Robin dug his gloves into the back of Wally's costume, sobbing helplessly as Wally West hid himself from the world again, behind his cowl. His tears fell much harder, gaining weight fast when the door was slammed open and the lights shut off.

"_NO!_" Robin screamed at the top of his lungs, holding tight to the only thing he had left as he felt the ginger get pulled away from him. "_DON'T GO!_"

He fell to his knees as Kid Flash was pried from his arms mercilessly. He lay on the ground, his head in his hands, warm tears soaking into his gloves, putting their waterproof claim to the test.

"Th-think of it this way buddy…" Wally's voice sounded softly in the dark. "Chicks dig the bad guy…"

And then Robin was left alone in the darkness, where he had been all along.

* * *

><p><strong>I also have a Robin version if you're interested. Sorry that the paragraphing is a lot different in this. I was testing something. Anyway… um… what do you think? I'm going to go back to the old paragraphing way 'cause this one bothered me. I... I intended everything to be pure friendship. No lovey dovey stuff intended by the hugs. They're best friends, remember? ... I'm sorry though... if I kinda upset you... Ah... Review?<strong>

**-F.J. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated on request by "thebestoftherest" who gave me a sketchy outline that I'm going to try my best to fulfill. **

**Disclaimer: This will obviously be out of character, mostly because we've never seen the intensity of Dick's 'feelings' for Wally, whether there's a b in their romance, and I don't own them.**

* * *

><p>"I can't lose you, too," the gruff voice murmured gently into the foreign reflection meeting his tear-stained glare with an edge. "Tell me this is a stupid joke. Laugh at me for falling for it. Laugh at me for crying like a girl. Stop it and tell me you're lying."<p>

He sniffled as quietly as he could manage, wiping the underneaths of his eyes with the back of his hand, gritting his teeth before he slid the new cowl up over his shaming features. The pale hands trembled light, making no attempt to be soft, wincing as his own nails pierced his cheeks, managing a shaky breath before setting his hands to the bowl of the sink.

"You can't do this. Let them kill me. What am I going to do without you? You're my best friend. You can't be the mole," his forehead rested to the cool of broken glass, his breath fogging it heavily. "You can't be the one who…"

He straightened with a snarl, baring his teeth at the monster that met his gaze, backing from it with an annoyed eye roll.

"He _trusted_ you," the auburn reminded the reflection, his hands balling into fists. "Of all the people on this earth to upset…"

Wally glared down at his hands, his expression softening when he seemed to remember that he and the reflection were one in the same. It was enough to slide another tear from its emerald container straight to the black that cradled his cheek bones.

"He trusted… _me_…" the lump growing in his throat wouldn't go down, "I'm the bad guy here… The Justice League should be trying to catch _me_… I wonder if they even know…"

The ginger walked from the bathroom, pausing in the doorway to scrub the emotion from his features, biting his lip roughly.

'_I'm sorry, Dick…' _he thought to himself grimly, going to run a hand through his hair only to feel it absent from sight.

The memory dug the knife just a bit deeper into his spine, prodding him out of his 'room' to his current task to stay alive.

* * *

><p>"I told you everything…" the teen leaned down, letting his long black locks fall over the domino mask, gritting his teeth sharply. "What more do you want me to say?! I saw Kid Flash fall in battle a year and forty days ago to date. He's dead! Want me to describe how hard I cried? How long I beat on his chest and called for help? There's nothing else I can say!"<p>

Black Canary frowned hard, pain gripping her heart as she managed a curt nod, her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

"Nightwing, please-," she began, biting the corner of her pout.

Dick didn't feel like hearing it. He rushed himself to his feet, brushing the hair off his forehead in an aggravated manner.

"No, BC, please yourself. Would it kill you to leave the past where it is while you're at it? I have to get back to the mission briefing before Bats skins me alive," he paused in the doorway, turning with his eyes narrowed into accusing slits, "unless you want to bring up my parents while I'm here…"

The blonde winced, lowering her gaze with a sheepish blush, laying her fists to rest on her thighs.

"Go on," she muttered, missing the intensity of the cruel smirk he shot her way before disappearing towards the kitchen, his thoughts on the ginger making him hungry.

He had only made it to the bar before he heard the soft padding of a smaller stature trying to sneak up on him, recognizing it but not commenting until the open refrigerator door hid his spandex-coated frame and expression.

"What's on your mind, Timmy?" Dick practically taunted, assured that they were alone for the moment.

He heard the smaller ebony suck in a breath of frustration, growling a bit before he surrendered and slid up in a chair.

"Can't hide anything from you, now can I?" Dick heard the younger boy say, chuckling warmly at the compliment.

The older of the two emerged from the refrigerator, a piece of pizza in hand as he grinned at his younger 'bat brother', closing the door with his foot and resting with his elbows atop the counter. He took a bite that stuffed his cheeks, still grinning, his eyes offering the unnecessary answer to the softly spoken question.

"What really happened to Kid Flash?" Tim spoke his real reason for approaching the older hero.

He watched as Dick seemed to turn to stone, all color fading from his face and the pizza in his cheeks disappearing in a cold swallow. He sat there quietly for a second, features hardening, suddenly losing all of the teasing manner that made up most of what he was.

"He died," Dick repeated the lie he had been telling since he had been torn from his best friend's arms.

Tim obviously didn't buy it, leaning over the counter and robbing the pizza from the frozen grip, taking a small bite as he waited for a real reply. When he didn't get one, he decided to bait one out.

"You wouldn't just let your best friend die. I want to know what _really_ happened," he took another bite, watching the dilation of the eyes in the domino mask opposite his.

He noticed the chiseled jaw tense a bit, tan knuckles quickly becoming albino along the bone. He stared down the faucet in the sink, his face flushed, refusing to look anywhere else.

"Tell me what you've heard."

The commandment was something so simple, but Tim had honestly never heard anything so terrifying in his short-lived life. It actually sent shivers down his spine, his eyes screwing up fearfully. He swallowed his bite, setting the pizza crust down and keeping his blue eyes gentle on his brother's frame.

"N… not a lot… Just that… Batman found you passed out against a concrete wall, your fingers cut and bleeding, your face covered in tears and the wall covered in blood. He assumed you had tried… clawing through the wall or something… and when you came to, you kept muttering something about digging and bad guys. Am I 'old enough' to hear the real thing or are you going to bullshit me too?"

Dick untensed, looking unconsciously from his fingertips to the ebony opposite him with a forced smile at the sudden confidence his replacement had gained in the short time of donning the costume.

"Never saw it in you, birdy," he reached out and tousled the black hair, knowing how much it annoyed the sidekick.

He chuckled when the cute little nose scrunched up in distaste, poking it in the way he did before straightening to his full height and stretching his arms up high over his head. The fresh crack tore through the air, making the boy in the Robin costume tense at first before he turned his distaste towards the neon blue of the spandex.

"I don't care what you couldn't see. I want to know what you _saw_."

Burrowing the blue of his finger-stripes into his palms, Dick rested his arms again at his side, hiding his frustration with a solemn look that was easier to put on than the scowl that beckoned his attention.

"I _saw _Kid Flash die that night. I see it in my head almost more than my folks, if that says anything. The image isn't ever going to change, so stop asking," his voice lost its control on the last bit, slipping into a snarl before he coughed it off discretely, "Now get ready for the briefing. Batman didn't sound the least bit patient when he gave me the warning."

Dick actually managed a smile as he headed off though upon hearing, "Has he ever?"

* * *

><p>The Dark Knight waited as calm as he could, face drawn tight with the holographic screen outlining the shadow of his figure to the best of its capabilities. He didn't ask it too, but the light was nearly piercing without a single object to it and he didn't like to start the show until the audience was ready and in full attendance.<p>

"Hurry up, kids," he gruffly ordered, crossing his arms over his chest and drumming his fingers through the dead air. "I'm not going to wait all day for you. You're lucky I waited this long."

Beast Boy impatiently nudged Impulse, sky-rocketing him up from the bowl of cheese-puffs that had Nightwing staring in bitter nostalgia with a little cry before he gave a growl and teasingly nipped the jade boy's shoulder.

"Batman! He bit me!" the animorph whined, baring his fangs at the ginger who darted to-and-fro from his reach.

Batman made a mad grab for him, his fingers missing by simple atoms as they grasped desperately for the cloth that coated the pale skin. He glared hard, teeth grinding, but he couldn't manage out an order.

"Faster than any Flash before me!" the time-traveler proclaimed, cockily twirling on his toes, "I am-!"

He was cut short by an angry cut to his side, toppling him to the floor with a cry that he could've claimed by the loss of his guard though the pain in it would always peak the ears of the witnesses. He weakly managed a squint up to his attacker, closing his eyes up tight as he recognized the furious glare of the domino mask.

"You look pretty… infuriated there… Nightwing…" Bart managed out, getting to his knees slowly before dashing far from the ebony and poking his head behind Malcolm's broad shoulder.

"And if you ever want to see me furiated, I suggest you never try and assume yourself better than one of the greatest heroes I've ever fought along side," Dick's snarl was enough to bring everyone to attention, earning him a respected nod from his mentor.

Batman straightened up, adjusting his cowl before bringing his fingers forth and commanding the screen's bright casting to dim itself and instead bring up a few blurred pictures of what seemed to be nothing but a black blur against random forestry and street backgrounds.

"The Injustice League has added a new member to its ranks. Though this figure has so far gone on without a name," the black blur was zoomed in on, just enough to show a male figure, "but they do seem to possess similar powers to Superman and Flash in saying that they have unimaginable speed."

A few more key strokes brought up a picture of Superman and Flash to join the blur, their faces solemn and void of the regular emotion that kept them their reputations.

"I consulted the League before this, not due to a lack of trust but to inquire if there was another family secret hidden that I hadn't heard of yet. The only slightest idea they could come up with was another CADMUS clone," a glance was shot to Superboy, "That doesn't seem to reasonable though. We've seen plenty of clones, but never one with speed… especially one that was this quickly initiated to the biggest growing group of the worst enemies known to us."

The team was silent, glancing about without the slightest idea of what they needed to do besides listen on and wait for their commander to give on the order. He himself seemed a bit lost though, his gaze going specifically for his first sidekick. Nightwing returned the gaze, copying the older man's position in folding his arms over his chest.

"What do you want us to do about it? Randomly go out and run around with signs painted on our chests until he comes to run us down?" the ebony cocked one hip out, pushing one side of his frown down a bit lower than necessary.

Batman continued the stare on, waiting until he actually began to worry his ex-sidekick enough to walk up and join him on the center stage.

"I don't like that look."

The Dark Knight grimly nodded, typing again before he brought up a picture that was enough to duck Dick's head away. Wally West's grinning freckled cheeks took over the holographic screen, his emerald eyes sparkling, seeming as realistic as the sun blazing through the overhead skylights.

"No," Nightwing immediately got what their leader was hinting at, storming across the room fast.

Batman made no move to follow him, simply watching on with his arms over his chest.

"You were the only one there that night. We never found a body. You never said what happened to him or where he went. There's no other explanation."

The teen didn't stop, storming fast for the ZETA beam.

"Kid Flash died in my arms that night. It's not him," he called over his shoulder.

He couldn't make it out though as Batman overrode the system with but a spoken command, trapping the ex-sidekick where he stood, hand to the frame of the gate. He held it tight, swallowing hard, not moving.

"Even if KF _was_ alive, he wouldn't be one of the baddies," he tried to convince himself, staring daggers hard into the metal of the closed portal.

"Chicks dig the bad guys," Megan piped up shyly, coughing when she earned the alarmed stare of Nightwing, "Th-that's what I hear a lot of Earth girls say anyway… it seems like something Wally would've said."

She tensed as the turned-tallboy stormed to her side, finally able to look _down _at her, his hands in fists despite the lack of anger to his features. He actually seemed more heartbroken than anything.

"Those were his last words to me," was all he managed to choke out before he bowed his head and walked back to Batman's side.

The Dark Knight looked down at him, his heart panging in sympathy before he ended up touching a hand to the slumped shoulder.

"Wally's still out there… they took him… they took my _best friend_… he was just trying to protect me…" Dick choked out, his fists trembling hard. "He didn't want them to hurt me! He didn't deserve this… he never did… Oh god… _I'm so sorry, KF_…"

Before, there would've been a pale hand forcing his broken face into the yellow spandexed shoulder, petting his hair and cooing in his ear the way that always calmed him down. Now though, he stood in front of everyone who depended on him, breaking into pieces because he didn't have that protective touch he had long ago taken for granted.

* * *

><p><strong>I could always add another chapter or two. Interested?<strong>

**-F.J. III**


End file.
